


Just Missed Them

by MiseryMalachite



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Kinda, M/M, au where kurt and ram don't pick up, how do i tag without spoilers, jd is still crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiseryMalachite/pseuds/MiseryMalachite
Summary: If only Kurt and Ram could know what their late nite excursion had saved them from...-AU where Kurt and Ram aren't home when Veronica calls them up during Our Love is God. JDonica is def happening, but the Kurt/Ram tag is just to be safe, since they have a lot of interactions that could go either way.





	Just Missed Them

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update that one Danvid fic soon, I just recently got back into Heathers and had to write something.

Veronica sat on her pillow, twirling the cord of her phone. All she had to do was spin in a sequence of numbers, and everything would fall in place...

She was acutely aware of the loaded gun resting about a foot away from her. She probably should have been more scared of the weapon, and more skeptical of the Ich Lüges that were cased inside.

Oh, but a few inches away from the weapon was JD's hand, and somehow that small comfort was enough to soothe Veronica's nerves. 

The aforementioned's voice suddenly rang out in a soft tone "Whenever you're ready, 'Ronica." 

Veronica smiled slightly and nodded. She quickly spun the numbers in, then held the phone to her ear.

It rung once.

Twice.

A third.

Then silence. 

Veronica's face fell as she tried again, only to get to the same conclusion. "They're not home", she sighed.

JD groaned. "Marvelous. That's just MARVELOUS." His voice softening, he continued "But that's okay. We can try again, some other time?"

Veronica nodded slowly. "Yeah. But make sure you don't forget to bring these Lüge ones, not the real deal, haha!" She chuckled slightly, looking for some humor in the situation. 

JD's shoulders stiffened, but he grinned and snapped jokingly "I'm offended! How dare you insult my memory that way?"

Veronica burst into laughter, and the rest of the night melted into easy jokes and one or two quick kisses. Veronica quickly forgot the odd tenseness from when she brought up the bullets.

But not quite enough to forget about her plans to learn more about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, haha. There'll probably be longer ones coming up.


End file.
